


Di sbirri, vampiri e macchine

by MyPride



Series: Lover Saved [4]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I sedili dell'Escalade sono nuovi. In pelle, completamente neri e praticamente nuovi. Butch ne riesce a sentire il penetrante odore sin dentro alle narici, come se avesse il viso spiaccicato su di essi, eppure si trova semplicemente seduto e, per giunta, con le cosce spalancate e il capo reclinato contro lo schienale. In altri momenti non farebbe minimamente caso ad una cosa del genere, ma adesso, in quel particolare frangente, concentrarsi su quegli stracazzo di sedili gli sembra la cosa migliore che possa fare.</i><br/>[ Scritta per la «Big P0rn Table» indetta da Frandra ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di sbirri, vampiri e macchine

**Titolo:** Di sbirri, vampiri e macchine  
**Fandom:** Black Dagger Brotherhood  
**Tipologia:** Flash Fiction [ 611 parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
**Personaggi:** Butch O'Neal, Vishous  
**Rating:** Rosso  
**Genere:** Generale, Erotico  
**Avvertimenti:** Slash, Linguaggio colorito, Sesso orale  
**Big p0rn table:** 08\. Auto › Sedili nuovi › Cioccolato  
  
  
BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD © J.R. Ward. All Rights Reserved.

 

  I sedili dell'Escalade sono nuovi. In pelle, completamente neri e praticamente nuovi. Butch ne riesce a sentire il penetrante odore sin dentro alle narici, come se avesse il viso spiaccicato su di essi, eppure si trova semplicemente seduto e, per giunta, con le cosce spalancate e il capo reclinato contro lo schienale. In altri momenti non farebbe minimamente caso ad una cosa del genere, ma adesso, in quel particolare frangente, concentrarsi su quegli stracazzo di sedili gli sembra la cosa migliore che possa fare. Perché, dannazione, si metterebbe anche a guardare le stelle dal finestrino e a cantare Oh My God - com'è spiritoso, certe volte - dei Guns N' Roses, pur di far finta di non sentire l'umido risucchio di quel pompino. Un pompino, cazzo. Con il rischio che quelle dannate zanne - oh, e le sente maledettamente bene, mentre il suo membro sfrega contro la parte interna della gola di Vishous - affondino senza remore nella sua carne, succhiandogli magari tutto il sangue concentrato lì dentro.  
  Merda, quasi si domanda come faccia V a starsene in mezzo alle sue cosce come se nulla fosse, dato il poco spazio che ha a disposizione e la sua mole praticamente gigantesca. Eppure, nonostante linterno dell'Escalade sia minuscolo, se messo a confronto con la stazza del vampiro, Vishous non sembra dar così peso alla cosa, dati i movimenti della sua testa e della sua bocca. La lingua sfrega contro il glande, le labbra afferrano la carne sensibile del prepuzio e la tirano, provocandogli un gemito sommesso; e rischia quasi di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva quando, senza nemmeno dargli l'agio di rendersene pienamente conto, la bocca di Vishous abbandona il suo pene e le mani gli afferrano saldamente le gambe per sollevargliele ad un'angolazione impossibile, facendo afflosciare mollemente i pantaloni sul suo capo. La cintura scivola dai passanti e gli carezza la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire, e Butch si ritrova senza volerlo ad intrecciare una mano fra i capelli neri di V, tirandoglieli alla radice; il vampiro digrigna i denti e lascia intravedere le zanne attraverso le labbra arricciate, sollevando il capo per fissarlo attentamente in viso nonostante la penombra in cui regna l'auto  
  «Che diavolo ti prende, sbirro?» sbotta, e Butch, abbassandosi per ricambiare il suo sguardo, vede benissimo il luccichio sinistro nel suo occhio, nonché i tatuaggi perfettamente visibili ora che ha i capelli tirati all'indietro. Che faccia tosta che ha, quel cazzo di vampiro. Nonostante tutto, però, il poliziotto sorride, reclinando nuovamente il capo.  
  «Sei una merda, V. Senza scherzi», ironizza, fissando insistentemente il tettuccio dell'Escalade. «Primo appuntamento e non mi offri nemmeno una cena. Potevi almeno fermarti al One Eye per una Goose, amico». Lo dice scherzando, certo, però, a ben pensarci, non è poi una così cattiva idea. Se poi pensa che ha dato buca a Marissa - a Marissa, cazzo, quella strafiga di vampira dietro cui sta sbavando praticamente da una vita - per uscire con Vishous e Hollywood - rintanatosi chissà in quale buco con chissà quale femmina, stavolta -, l'idea di farsi una bottiglia o due di Vodka non gli sembra per niente male. Con la scusa d'essere ubriaco, almeno, sarebbe più facile dare un senso a quell'assurda situazione in cui si trova in quel momento. E la risata di V non aiuta per niente.  
  «Posso smaterializzarmi e portartene una adesso».  
  «Non dire cazzate e finisci quello che hai cominciato», sbotta, sentendo il pizzetto del partner sfiorargli le cosce. «Ma appena torniamo alla Tana pretendo una cioccolata calda, V».  
  Vishous sorride, e le zanne fanno capolino dalle sue labbra prima che con la lingua carezzi l'orifizio del poliziotto, torturando con la punta l'anello di muscoli e facendolo fremere incontrollato. «Contaci, sbirro».


End file.
